


(Y/N) AS THE CANNIBAL x BORDERLANDS 3

by Matrixdexter



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrixdexter/pseuds/Matrixdexter
Summary: You're a wendigo in borderlands 3 Also you’re gonna get a harem
Relationships: Amara (Borderlands)/Original Character(s), Krieg/Maya (Borderlands), Moze (Borderlands)/Original Character(s), Tyreen Calypso/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. THE CANNIBAL

NAME: (Y/N)

AGE: 21

RACE: human/wendigo

WEAPONS: fist, you're "other self" favorite type of weapons Jakob's and torgue and a machete

CLOTHES: you go basically everywhere shirtless but you do have a brown jacket (that you stole), fingerless leather gloves(that you stole.....from a corpse), underwear with smiling faces, military pants (that where gifted to you), red socks and boots (that you stole from the guy that gifted you the pants and underwear)

FEATURES: messy spiky (color) hair, a tattoo on you're chest that says: "HUNGRY", missing you're left eye witch you never cover and sometimes touch to freak people out, you're right eye is (color), a lot of scars (your choice witch kind of scar), you have no idea of how emotions work since you spent a lot of time alone (witch means you're oblivious to girls), lean body and sharp teeth

ABILITIES: strength, better sense of hearing and smell, agility, stamina and transforming

LIKES: eating, sleeping, claptrap, fighting, torgue and Jakob's weapons, destroy things, blowing things up, drinking, torturing people and creeping people up

DISLIKES: being denied his food, someone taking his weapons and drinks, people not letting him sleep, people petting you (secretly like it) and people saying his not scary

CATCHPHRASE: TIME TO EAT (before transforming)


	2. THE NEVER ENDING FEAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This would be like you're character trailer or something like that)

In a very isolated part of a forest it is very peaceful, the usual violent beast of the forest seem calm and the exotic flowers grow in peace.........but then ten psychos appear to be running from something, one of them stops and turns aroundand starts shooting randomly while shouting about twin gods, then he hears from behind

???: (chuckling) you missed

And that was the last word the psycho ever heard, the other nine kept running while the leader kept yelling how they were close to the technical and how the twin gods will protect them he didn't see two of his guys get tackled and their cries of help hushed by their necks breaking by the thing chasing them, the seven remaining ones saw the technical in the distance hope filling their hearts when one of them fell in a hole covered with leaves the psychos started screaming for help but nobody came expect for

???: gotcha

The six where so close to the technical they could feel their safety and freedom but their hope died when they heard a blood curling like roar coming from behind because of these sudden fear three of the psychos tripped and fell face first into the ground, quickly going for their weapons and pointing them at the beast but what they saw was something they didn't expect a towering beast with soulless eyes, yellow and kinda rotting teeth, blood covered fur, with the sharpest claws they ever seen and some crooked and sharp antlers in its head, the thing was the last horrible thing they saw in their life's that will hunt them even in the afterlife, the last three psychos where just inches from their freedom but out of nowhere a machete came flying trough the air and stabbed a psycho right trough the throat and for its last moments while drowning in his own blood the psycho felt someone touched his bloody throat

???: mmmmhh you're blood taste good

Said the man before pulling the machete out of the psychos throat, now the two lasting survivors were literally in front of the technical but the leader took a gun and decided to shoot the other one on the head

Psycho leader: I'm sorry but I don't wanna die like this

He said as he entered the car and turned it on but before he could have gone for his freedom he heard a voice right in the seat next to him

???: hey, where you going?

The leader turned very slowly towards the sound of the voice and there with a toothy grin sat the one that has been killing his psycho brothers he reached for his gun but before he could pull it out of the holster the man launched himself from the seat and sank his sharp teeth into the neck of the psycho and pull with all his might while grabbing the mans head so he could force him to look at him while he literary ate a piece of him

Psycho leader: w-wh-at.......are ..y-y-ou?

Asked the leader with his final breaths the man leaned closer and whispered

???: I'm (Y/N)

And after those words were said he bitten again into the mans neck and took another chunk of the mans neck and while chewing with a lot of blood coming down his chin he saw a piece of paper sticking out of the leaders pockets witch out of curiosity he took it and read it

(Y/N): (very slowly) "crimson......raiders"? Join today? Mmmh

Thinks about it for a second looks at the leaders corpse at his side uses the paper to clean his chin

(Y/N): after my feast

And again bites the leaders neck and rips another chunk of it and gleefully eats it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know that in the trailers is the characters talking but I wanted to try something different also the only two I'm not putting in the harem is maya because she belongs with krieg and Lilith because she’s gonna die)


	3. WELCOME TO PANDORA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I forgot to mention you have a Red Dead Redemption 2 like satchel where you keep "snacks")

On you're way to meet the bus that would take you to the crimson raiders you meet four new people like:

Amara or the tiger of partali she's packed with muscle and is a siren, she also sounded desperate for the others to recognize her which made you feel kinda bad

Moserah Hayussinian Yan-Lun al-Amir Andreyevna (that's her actual name) or just Moze a former vladof soldier, she has a iron mech called iron bear and you found her to be quite serious but nice

Both women made you feel.....warm and you

were mesmerized by their beauty but where woken up by the next interesting character

Zane Flynt assassin and also brother of Baron Flynt and Captain Flynt despite the last name Zane is the coolest of the group and also funniest

And finally FL4K some kind of robot witch you never seen before, he also found a way to tame a skag, a jabber and a spiderant he also seem to be obsessed with "The hunt" whatever that is

You decided to go with them since they also wanted to join the crimson raiders but because of you're "other guy" you were also very far back in case you got very hungry and needed to make an escape dash, luckily you had enough "snacks" to keep you're hunger at bay.

After a few day you were able to reach the place were the bus was gonna pick you up but instead of seeing crimson raiders you saw a very messed up base: a car was flipped upside down, the big neon letters on top of the building was crooked and clearly busted and a banner of the crimson raiders burning, now angry for how clearly they destroyed and killed everyone

you and your new friend decided to have a little revenge for the people they killed, walking inside seeing a bunch of psychos, some midgets just making a mess and destroying all crimson raiders related suddenly stopped and stared at you're group but they didn't move a muscle almost like waiting on what you would do, suddenly the silent standoff ended with FL4K snapping his fingers and the tamed skag jumping through a window and brutally biting and slamming a midget in a table and later throwing him towards another psycho and running towards another person, FL4K started shooting the psychos

FL4K AS THE BEASTMASTER

Outside a bunch of psychos, midgets and big guys were coming like a horde of madmen Moze went outside, jumped in the air and summoned her mech iron bear and started burning, shooting and even punching some of the big ones

MOZE AS THE GUNNER

very close to were Moze is was amara beating the shit out of a bandit and evading getting shot, she summoned a gigantic arm to hold the shooter and another giant arm to smash him to death

AMARA AS THE (MUSCULAR) SIREN

Zane was inside the bar beating a lot of psychos after getting punched he pressed a button and disappear witch confused greatly the big guy that punched him before getting shot by Zane who was drinking right next to the bar, he summoned a hologram of himself which poured more licor for him

ZANE FLYNT AS HIMSELVES

And finally (Y/N), who went outside of the bar taking out his machete and started slicing the throats of the psychos attacking him and licking their blood from the machete, unfortunately he was surrounded but because of all the bloodshed and his ever increasing hunger he decided to let the "other guy" get control he screamed: "TIME TO EAT" and as on que he started to grow fur, he's arms, legs, fingers looked to be getting longer and muscular, his face started to look like a snout with sharp, disgusting jaws, he felt as his bone were getting broken, repaired and reshaped, he started to grow claws in his finger and feet, on top of his head sharp looking antler started to sprout out his skull and in a transformation that takes ten second (but feels like hours to you because of the pain) a gigantic, horrible beast was staring down at the psychos who started yelling in fear, after letting a blood curling roar the beast started smashing bandits with one hand and with the other grabbed some bandits and tossed them in his mouth and started to chew very loudly, with every closing of this monsters mouth blood spilled everywhere and the sound of their bones breaking was loud

(Y/N) AS THE CANNIBAL/WENDIGO

Now that all the psychos in the base were dead all of you reunite outside at first they were scared of the beast confused of what happened to (Y/N) but after seeing it grab a giant rock and throwing it at a technical that was aiming at them they decided to trust it for now, they started to destroy technicals one by one Amara with her siren power, FL4K by summoning two rakks that killed the conductor and Zane summoned a tiny drone that shot a grenade at the last technical final ending the battle

after that they started hearing groaning coming from the monster but what they saw let them speechless the beast was transforming into (Y/N) with his clothes on (because logic) who looked ashamed and very weak since it took him a lot of effort to stand up before they could say something they saw a bus come at a full stop in from of them the doors opened and they heard a voice

???: aah its a beautiful day, full of opportunity

And they saw as a old, fat guy came out and said

???: so whose coming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (That's the end so basically because I don't have a reasonable explanation when you transform into the wendingo you're clothes get destroyed but when you transform into a human you have you're clothes back on because........... why not)


End file.
